Don't Close Your Eyes
by PromiseNotToCry7
Summary: Written by Cassi P. and Amy D. Sirius is back. As is an old flame of his, Faia. But, a new character arrives. A girl named Saighe comes with an unknown history with one person and an uncertian future with another.
1. The Mysterious Maiden

Chapter One

The Mysterious Maiden

Harry walked along the dark streets of Little Whinging. It was his 16th birthday and, as usual, the Dursleys did their best to make the day as miserable as possible for him. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon had solemnly presented him with a half-used tube of toothpaste. Dudley had jovially offered to give Harry 16 whacks; that is, until he saw Harry toying with his wand. Harry smiled at the memory of that.

Deciding that the best gift he could give himself was some time away from them, Harry had left the house. He knew that Sirius and Dumbledore would have reprimanded him for taking such a risk, but he needed some freedom.

Suddenly, a beautiful young woman came running straight towards him. She looked to be in her early twenties, with long strawberry blond hair. She was wearing a long, shapely white dress. As she looked behind her, her foot caught on the length of her dress and she stumbled into Harry, knocking them down.

For a moment, Harry found himself looking into her eyes which were a pale, watery blue. She seemed strangely familiar.

She scrambled to her feet and turned to run again.

Only then did Harry realize she was being chased. He recognized her first pursuer as MacNair, the Death Eater who had almost executed Buckbeak. Not far behind, huffing and puffing, was none other than Peter Pettigrew.

Harry felt a wave of anger and revulsion. He reached for his wand and aimed for Pettigrew. Peter and MacNair stopped suddenly as they realized who stood before them. Peter began to shake and instantly disapparated. MacNair closely followed suit.

Harry turned to find the young woman staring at him.

"Art thou Albus Dumbledore?" she asked in a breathless, but hopeful voice.

Harry was dumbfounded by her beauty, the question and the style of her speech. He stared into her eyes, and then glanced lower towards the strange necklace she was wearing. The center was a five sided gemstone, which was clear, yet seemed to glow with a thousand different colors. The stone was surrounded by delicate but ornate scroll-worked metal. He could not tell what kind of metal for it seemed to change from silver to gold in the breeze and was almost as iridescent as the gem itself.

The woman grabbed his arm and asked again, "Art thou Dumbledore?"

Harry shook his head and said, "No. . .No. . . . I'm Harry Potter."

She almost looked disappointed, so Harry quickly added, "But I know Professor Dumbledore. . .I can introduce you."

"Harry Potter?" she said. "They seek to kill you, also."


	2. From Behind The Veil

**Chapter 2**

**From Behind The Veil**

**  
**  
Sirius Black sat in the cool, dark sitting room of the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. He stared at the fire and contemplated his return from behind the veil. It still seemed dreamlike to him. One moment he was battling with his cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange, _the next he was falling into a cold, dark space-like void._

_He had blindly reached out and managed to grab onto the archway. He hung there as best he could. He could hear faint whispers, but could not make out the words. The voices sounded familiar. Could it really have been James? He strained to hear more. _

_The longer he held on, the more compelled he felt to let go. But this couldn't be the end. He wasn't ready. _He had to hold on, if for no one else, then for Harry. He couldn't just leave Harry after all _they had been through together. He knew Harry needed him._ He had to hold on.

_But the whispers, though still indistinct, kept at him. He wanted to hear more. He needed to know what they were saying. He held on as tightly as he could and closed his eyes. Suddenly, he felt warmer. The words started to make sense. "We are here... come join us... just let go..." He knew then that it was James, and that Lily was there as well. He let his grasp loosen._

_Just then he heard Harry's voice loud and clear._ "Sirius, are you there?" Harry said.

_Sirius held on tighter. "Harry...Harry! Where are you?" He yelled._

_There was silence for a moment. Then he heard Harry say, "It's no use. He's really gone."_

_Sirius realized that the voice was coming from his own pocket. _Of Course! The mirror he had given Harry. Harry was trying to communicate with him. And Harry thought he was dead! He had to get back.

_But the voices still called to him. He forced himself to shut them out. He cleared his mind and, just as he had done when he was in Azkaban, he focused on just one thought. 'Harry'_

_Somehow, he managed to pull himself back through the veil. The darkness tried to follow him, to drag him back. He was so tired, but he fought it. Again and again. With the last of his strength he transformed himself. And then he passed out._

_He woke up to find Arthur Weasley and several members of the Ministry of Magic standing over him. _

_Weasley had made up some ludicrous story about him being Fred and George's pet. Apparently the other members of the ministry believed that he was the unfortunate test subject for one of their jokes. Some of those men, who were sworn to bring him in 'dead or alive', had actually patted his head and scratched him behind the ears with sympathy. _

_It was only when they reached the safety of the House of Black that Sirius realized he had been gone for weeks._

The fire before him crackled and Sirius wondered if he was really better off being back. Yes, everyone had been elated at his return, especially Harry. The joy he had seen in Harry's eyes when they were reunited was overwhelming. Sirius felt alive and excited about life in a way that he hadn't since he was a carefree Hogwarts student. He wanted to show Harry the world. He wanted to really live again.

But reality had come crashing down on him. First, Harry was sent back to the Dursley's for the summer. Then, because he was still a fugitive, Sirius was relegated to maintaining the headquarters and communicating information as the other members of the order came and went. Sirius felt helpless. He wanted to be active and involved. It made him crazy to just sit and wait.

Everyone else was so busy, in the thick of it. They were assigned on various intelligence or recognizance missions. There was so much to do, to watch out for. Dumbledore had thought it better to spread out, so now the house was empty most of the time. Even the Weasleys had gone back to 'the Burrow' to avoid calling any unnecessary attention to the Headquarters.

Sirius was on his own most of the time. Lupin showed up occasionally to wait out the full moon, but these visits were even harder. To have one of his best friends there but be unable to talk or interact was maddening. Still, Sirius would change into Padfoot and keep watch over his friend.

Mercifully, Snape had shown up only once. He was keeping a low profile as his position of spy in Voldemort's court was becoming more dangerous by the day. Snape delighted in reminding everyone the importance of his own position and the insignificance of Sirius's. Snape said that Voldemort had actually lamented Sirius's 'death' for he had found him such a convenient 'string to pull to make Harry Potter dance.'

Yes, Sirius had come back to help Harry, but he seemed to be more of a liability than an asset lately. Even Harry was acting different. Harry was more concerned with protecting Sirius now than letting him help. Harry was cautious when he spoke, lest he give Sirius any reason to act or react.

The thought of it all made Sirius feel old and tired. He poked at the fire and added another log. It was the end July to the outside world, but The House of Black always felt cold and dank to Sirius. The dancing flames of the fire soothed him somewhat. He leaned back in the large leather armchair and closed his eyes. He soon felt warm again and let his mind wander. As he drifted off to sleep, he imagined that he heard the voices again.

Suddenly, Sirius heard Harry's worried, but amazed voice coming from the bedroom where Buckbeak was. Sirius walked toward it, picked up the mirror and saw Harry. He was out of breath and looked nervous. Sirius could tell that Harry was in his room at the Dursley's. At least he was safe. But then he noticed that Harry wasn't alone.

"Who's the girl?" Sirius asked in a playful tone.

"I don't know. She was being chased by Pettigrew and MacNair when she fell on top of me. Listen, she keeps asking for Dumbledore, and I don't know what to do."

"Harry, what were you doing outside of the house?" Sirius said. "You know how dangerous it is? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Sirius." Harry replied. "But I won't be if Uncle Vernon finds her here. I need to get her somewhere safe."

"Who is she?" Sirius asked again.

"I don't know." Harry whispered back.

"Wait . . . wait . . . wait, you don't even know her name?" Sirius said with disbelief. "Harry, how could you trust her; how could you let her into the house?"

Just then the woman leaned over Harry's shoulder, and Sirius got a good look at her. She was beautiful, with blue eyes and strawberry blond hair. It was obvious now that why Harry had taken her in. Sirius didn't like this one bit.

She met his eyes in the mirror and said almost proudly, "I am called Saighe. Who art thou?"


	3. Thump in the Night

_**Chapter 3: Thump in the Night**_

Harry paced around his room nervously. Sirius had just 'hung up' the mirror and he was left alone in his small room with Saighe. He felt very awkward. He couldn't think what to say. He turned to look at her and finally noticed that there were several birds in the room.

Hedwig had returned with a package from Sirius. 'Pig,' Ron's little owl, was twittering about with two small packages dangling from his talons. There was a strange-looking bird, with a very large head and small wings. I didn't look like it could even fly, and Harry wondered how it fit through the window. Harry thought it might be a Diricawl or dodo as the muggles called it; he was sure it must have come from Hagrid. And most surprising of all, there was Fawkes, Professor Dumbledore's glorious phoenix.

All the birds were gathered around Saighe, as if vying for her attention. Even his own owl, Hedwig, who was generally aloof with people, except for Harry and Hermione, was craning her head to get close to Saighe's hand. Saighe murmured to them in soothing tones as she stroked their feathers. She gently removed the messages and the packages from each bird. She picked up some seeds from Hedwig's bowl and then had all the birds literally 'eating out of her hands.'

Harry could only stare in amazement.

Sirius stalked to the painting of his great-great-grandfather and coughed loudly. The old headmaster woke with a start and snorted indignantly, "What do you want?"

"I need to get a message to Dumbledore." Sirius answered.

"Sorry, Dumbledore has not been at his office for several days now." The painted figure replied. Then he yawned and closed his eyes again.

"Where is he?" Sirius snapped.

"I wouldn't know," said Phineas, without opening his eyes. "I'm not his keeper." Sirius shrugged and walked over to the fireplace.

Molly Weasley hurried about the kitchen of 'the Burrow' deftly pointing at pots and pans with her wand. Two pots went flying through the air, narrowly missed Fred & George sitting at the table, and landed in the sink. Stepping over Ron's broomstick, Molly sent the other pan skidding across the stove top. Ginny ran in from the garden and dumped an armful of green beans in one of the pots. A large puff of orange smoke erupted from a small cauldron on the table, and everyone began to cough. Ron, who had been leaning over the table, got the worst of it and began to choke. He took a few steps backwards and tripped over a stack of Percy's ministry time cards. Percy stood up and made a huffing noise.

"Fred, George!" screamed Molly. "Find somewhere else to make those nasty concoctions. Supper is already late…Oh Ron, help Percy with his papers. And Ginny, dear, please call Bill and Charlie. Your father will be here any minute."

Just as everyone was about to spring into action they stopped and noticed the disembodied head of Sirius Black watching them from the fireplace.

"Hello, Molly. Have you got room for one more?"

Saighe sat cross-legged on the floor of Harry's room and nibbled on a slice of birthday cake. Harry had missed dinner with the Dursleys and was reluctant to venture downstairs for food or utensils lest he call attention to himself and his guest. Luckily, several of the packages he received contained birthday treats.

At this point, Harry wasn't quite sure if he was more afraid of Uncle Vernon discovering Saighe in his room or of Uncle Vernon embarrassing him in front of her.

"Harry"

Harry rushed over to the mirror and said, 'Hi Sirius.'

"Harry, I wasn't able to locate Dumbledore, but Arthur and Molly have agreed to take the girl in."

"Great," said Harry. "I'll start packing right away."

"I'm sorry Harry, but you need to stay there until I hear from Dumbledore. I haven't been able to track him down yet."

"Fawkes is here," said Harry. "Maybe I can send a message with him?"

"Good idea, Harry," said Sirius. "But we can't wait for his response. Arthur is arranging for a Portkey to be delivered to you later this evening. Make sure the girl is ready. "

Harry pulled out his quill and ink and a fresh roll of parchment. He hastily scribbled a note to Dumbledore about Saighe. He tried to write as neatly as possible but ended up with several ink splotches. He leaned back in his chair in order to roll up the message. His shoulder brushed against Saighe's side. He hadn't realized that she had gotten up from the floor and was standing behind him. She jumped back at the casual contact, and Harry turned bright red with embarrassment.

"Forgive me," she said softly, "I did not mean to intrude upon thy thoughts. I wished only to borrow ink and pen, that I might send greetings to Dumbledore."

Harry nodded. He pulled out a fresh sheet of parchment and then stepped away from the desk. Saighe dipped the quill in the ink with her left hand and quickly began making symbols down the length of the page. She worked from right to left, and within a few minutes the page was completely filled.

Harry could not believe the shear perfection and balance of her writing. True, he could not understand a word of it, but it was so flawless with each character and rune the exact same size. Even Madam Pince, the Hogwarts' librarian who prided herself on good penmanship, would have been put to shame.

Harry rolled up both messages and went over to Fawkes. Fawkes grasped the messages in talons and disappeared with a brief flash of fire and a puff of smoke.

"So why are the Death Eaters after you?" Asked Harry, surprised that he hadn't thought to ask it before.

"I know nothing of these 'Death Eaters' save that they tried to attack my home," said Saighe. "My aunt charged me with a duty to deliver news of this threat to Albus Dumbledore. A vision came to her just before a great darkness blocked the sun. She found me on the upper landing of the great hall just as the evil one and his servants entered below."

She looked at him very seriously and Harry nodded. "He was there then. " Harry said. "Lord Voldemort was in your home."

"Lord Voldemort," she repeated as if hearing the name for the first time. Then she whispered, "Voldemort, of the darkness, thief of death."

"What happened?" said Harry anxiously.

Saighe stared into Harry's eyes. She seemed to sense at once that he knew what it was like to look upon Lord Voldemort. She nodded slightly and said.

"Harry, he told his serpent that 'once they found that which they were seeking, Dumbledore would be powerless and Harry Potter would be vulnerable'." Saighe looked away for a moment as if deciding whether to tell him the rest. When she turned back, there were tears threatening to fall from her eyes. She continued in a low, disgusted voice, "His serpent just laughed and said that she 'grew hungry for a taste of you.'"

Harry nodded calmly and Saighe seemed to calm down as well. She continued, "My aunt hurried me to the library and bade me to go and seek out Dumbledore. Voldemort entered just as she opened the portal. He sent his servants after me."

"Are you worried for your aunt?" asked Harry with concern.

"Yes," replied Saighe. "But I must have faith that she is well, for she is most powerful and well versed in the ancient ways. She foresaw the attack and seemed not fearful."

Harry nodded and looked away. He thought that her aunt was probably already dead, and he didn't know what to say. She obviously had no idea how lethal Voldemort was. Desperately searching for something to say, he went over her story again and then said with surprise, "The snake. You heard the snake? You understood what she said?"

Saighe looked equally surprised, "Yes. She was a most vulgar creature."

"You're a parselmouth, too?" said Harry incredulously.

Saighe looked at him quizzically, but before she could answer there was a loud thump downstairs.


	4. Portkey

_**Chapter 4: Portkey**_

They heard Uncle Vernon cry out, "What in heavens name…" There was a clatter of footsteps and the sound of the door opening.

"Give me that, you bloody pigeon," screamed Uncle Vernon. "Potter! Get down here."

They heard an ear-piercing screech, and Harry said, "I'd better go. I bet that's the Portkey. Get ready. I'll be right back."

Harry ran out the door and down the stairs. When he got to the bottom he saw Errol, the Weasley's old courier owl flying around the living room. Errol was clutching something in his talons, but Harry could not tell what. It must be the Portkey. Then he noticed that Uncle Vernon was chasing Errol around the room trying to swat him with a rolled up newspaper.

"Potter," yelled Uncle Vernon. "My hat. Get my hat."

Harry glanced at the coat rack by the door and saw Uncle Vernon's old brown bowler hat. He grabbed it and ran towards his uncle and the owl. Uncle Vernon managed to give Errol a solid thump with the newspaper and Errol dropped his parcel. Harry skidded to a stop and dropped the hat he was carrying. The two objects collided and fell to the floor. They sat side by side, and Harry could not tell them apart. The Portkey was an exact duplicate of Uncle Vernon's favorite hat.

Harry, Errol and Uncle Vernon all dove for the hats at the same time. Harry managed to grab one before colliding with Uncle Vernon. Errol and Uncle Vernon had each grabbed a hold of the other hat and were engaged in a tug of war. Uncle Vernon swung the hat around trying to make the owl let go. Errol held on tight, flapped his wings and dipped in to nip Uncle Vernon's hand. Mr. Dursley wailed and let go of the hat.

Aunt Petunia rushed in with a broom and began chasing Errol and Harry. Harry glanced at his watch, and then yelled to Errol, "Up the stairs. We need to get upstairs now."

Errol let out a small screech of acknowledgement. He flew past the front door and up the stairs. Harry followed him. Just as he reached the front door, it was flung open and Dudley walked in.

Uncle Vernon yelled, "Stop him, Dudley."

Harry tried to run past, but Dudley stepped forward and blocked the stairs. Harry pulled out his wand. Dudley looked at him smugly and said, "You wouldn't."

Uncle Vernon rushed forward and yelled, "Don't you dare!"

Harry poked Dudley in the stomach with the handle of his wand, and Dudley crumpled into the corner. Harry jumped over him and ran up the stairs.

When he got to the top of the stairs, he saw Errol at the end of the hall. The frightened bird was throwing himself against the window trying to get out. Harry ran down the hall. He grabbed the second hat, then opened the window and let Errol out.

The door to Harry's room opened and Saighe poke her head out.

"Harry, I heard…" she began.

Uncle Vernon had just reached the top of the stairs and was screaming, "Potter!"

Harry glanced at watch. Then he ran to Saighe and thrust both hats in to her hands.

"Hold on to them, Saighe. No matter what happens, don't let go!" yelled Harry.

Saighe opened her mouth to speak, but before she could get a word out she was gone.

"Harry Potter!" Yelled Uncle Vernon nearly braking Harry's eardrums. "How dare you bring another of," then Uncle Vernon whispered "your kind," and back to screaming "into our house!" It went on like this for about another hour, and then Harry was sentenced to no meals for two weeks. This wasn't bad, because he still had all those birthday treats back in his room and owls could be sent back with pleas for food.

Saighe was jerked forward. She closed her eyes and held on tight to both the hats. She heard the sound of wind rushing past her ears and felt her body spiraling. She was being pulled forward and then it all stopped. She opened her eyes. The wind was still whipping around her but she knew she wasn't moving. The colors swirling around her seemed to slow down. They looked like curtains moving in the wind and then settling over the windows for a moment of calm. Saighe was suddenly frightened but she held fast to the Portkey.

There was a flash of lightning and a moment later a clap of thunder. The wind picked up and the colored curtains began to swirl again. The lightning continued to strike and the thunder seemed to catch up in pace with each flash. Just as the thunder reunited with the lightning, Saighe felt herself being jerked forward again.


End file.
